


只是其中一夜

by Rafflesia31



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Top Charibert
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafflesia31/pseuds/Rafflesia31
Summary: 很久之前的31老车×悄咪咪发上来我写的东西大部分是爽文，都挺OOC的，被雷到请一定关闭！





	只是其中一夜

伊修加德，今年的冬天有些格外寒冷。  
下班的泽菲兰回到了自己的住所，脱下厚重的苍穹骑士铠甲，洗了个热气腾腾的澡，出来又冲泡了一杯热可可，即使是阅读睡前读物双手也紧紧握着杯子在取暖。  
毕竟在这寒冬，多一丝温暖也是舒适可人的。泽菲兰呷了一口热可可，随后吐出一股雾气，起身去检查炉子里的火。  
“嗨呀，不愧是总长的家呢，即使如此恶劣的天气也是回春一般温暖啊。”屋门被打开，那拜访者带着一丝凉气，毫不客气地就踏入了苍穹骑士团总长的私宅。接着也来到炉子边，在泽菲兰身旁开始若无其事地取暖。  
“沙里贝尔卿的生活条件，不比我差吧。”泽菲兰只是瞥了这位不速之客一眼，又继续进行添加柴火的工作：“沙里贝尔卿最上手的，应该就是火魔法吧？可为什么又这么畏惧寒冷，很奇怪。”  
沙里贝尔只是耸了耸肩顺便反转过手背，似乎肢体也不像之前那么僵硬了，但是语气却依然没有随着室温而回暖：“人家就是因为太擅长火魔法，才会更容易被这寒气所困扰咯。”说着便打了个响指，炉子里的火燃得更为旺盛，沙里贝尔也露出了一起得意的微笑。  
“小心点，不要让我的房子也‘意外失火’啊。”泽菲兰平静地抛下一句话去了厨房，似乎并看不上沙里贝尔这种有些幼稚的小把戏。沙里贝尔也丝毫不在意自己总长的话中有话，只管欣赏自己的“杰作”。过了几分钟，泽菲兰端了一杯新沏的热可可递给了沙里贝尔后，端着自己喝剩那杯一饮而尽，走向床头。  
“我睡了，沙里贝尔卿自便。”泽菲兰吹熄了自己床头的老式油灯，自顾自地睡了。对于这位下属的突然造访，自己也早已习以为常。虽然有时候会做一些令世俗不齿的事情，但在这极度无聊压力又大的环境中欲望还是需要适当发泄的。泽菲兰已经不记得是什么时候开始和沙里贝尔有了这一层关系，但庆幸的是，双方对此都适应得很好，而且骑士团的其他人也没看出过什么端倪。泽菲兰虽然依然觉得沙里贝尔为人处世有些不靠谱，但在这件事情上泽菲兰并不觉得他是个不稳定因素，甚至还有些欣赏他在有了这件事还依然能在工作时对自己依然保持平常态度的能力了。  
“嘁。”身后传来了沙里贝尔不屑的声音：“只有两个人在的房间，也用得着这么冷漠对我嘛？”似是调侃，但语气中也不乏不满。接着泽菲兰听到了布料摩擦的声音，之后，感觉到沙里贝尔钻进了自己的被子。  
“嘿，总长。”赤裸着上身的沙里贝尔环住了泽菲兰纤细的腰部，开始在他耳边喃喃低语——他亲爱的总长最受不了的就是这个。“你还真是冷呢，各种方面的。”沙里贝尔开始抚摸起泽菲兰的腹肌，每经过一个起伏点都能让沙里贝尔兴奋不已，泽菲兰意外光滑的皮肤总是那么让他陶醉。可能是自己经常使用火魔法的原因，沙里贝尔的体温比一般的人要略高一些。此时抱着泽菲兰略微冰凉的身躯，就宛如自己在玩弄玻璃制品，虽沉醉于它的美丽但又怕它轻易碎掉，这种感觉更是抬起了沙里贝尔的兴致，他抬起舌尖，开始润湿泽菲兰的耳尖，就像在饭前细细品尝着甜点一样。  
“嘶……”泽菲兰倒吸了一口凉气，他显然受不了这种刺激性太大的挑逗，几欲挣脱，却被沙里贝尔的手臂紧紧扣住，他只能继续“享受”这种莫名的快感，还有沙里贝尔那让自己舒适到极致的体温。  
“总长……总觉得过分把玩下去，你就会碎掉呢。”沙里贝尔轻挑眉毛，这种带着怜惜的话语却用轻浮的口吻讲了出来。手也不再游走于泽菲兰的腰腹，直接向下探去，抓住了泽菲兰已经开始兴奋的阴茎，并开始轻轻搓揉前端，泽菲兰不适应这突如其来的触感，“啊”地叫出了声，反而成为了沙里贝尔的兴奋剂。  
“真是的，明明身体那么冷冰冰的，这里却十分的热乎呢。”沙里贝尔咯咯笑得很开心，继续上下套弄着泽菲兰那因为自己的刺激已经勃起的阴茎，还反复刺激着他的敏感地带。由于之前的经验，沙里贝尔算是对泽菲兰的敏感点了如指掌。另一只手并没有闲着，摸索着找到了泽菲兰已经一张一合的后穴，开始做起了扩张，同时很不安分地向内探入。  
“竟然只是这样就变得这么精神了，一定是忍耐了很久吧，人家真不是一个好下属呢。”沙里贝尔一边说着这种轻佻的话，一边加快了手中的动作。贴身感受着泽菲兰身体的颤抖和压抑的呻吟，还有另一只手那边随着动作而响起的淫秽水声，沙里贝尔无疑也兴奋起来了。  
“总长。”再也忍不住的沙里贝尔翻身坐起，压住泽菲兰的胸口，双目紧紧盯着泽菲兰已经潮红的脸颊，微笑着说：“作为赔礼道歉，人家会射到总长站不起来哦。”也不再等泽菲兰的反应，沙里贝尔直接脱掉自己的内裤，把已经热的发烫的阴茎插入了泽菲兰的后穴，开始粗暴地抽插。  
“哈……沙里贝……尔……卿……”泽菲兰一边抑制着自己因下身的快感而发出的本能的呻吟，一边呼唤着沙里贝尔的名字，似乎也是在请求他放慢速度。可在在沙里贝尔眼里，这浑然就是最盛情的邀请，不仅下身加快了侵犯的速度，还伸出手来反复抚摸泽菲兰的腹部，胸部，感受着泽菲兰因为兴奋而渐渐发热的身体，即使泽菲兰压抑着自己的喘息，这些身体因快感最原始的反应也是对沙里贝尔不错的回应。  
随着沙里贝尔攻势的加快，泽菲兰一下子达到了绝顶，自己体内的精华也射到了两人的腹部。沙里贝尔玩味地看着射精后变得更为敏感的泽菲兰，用手沾了他的液体抹到了二人的交合处，充当着润滑剂，还同时问着泽菲兰爽不爽。而泽菲兰已经完全沉浸在了性交的快感之中，只是用自己加重的呼吸回答了这个问题。接着，沙里贝尔的腰用力一挺，将自己的精液尽数灌进了泽菲兰的身体里，动作持续了半分钟才停下。  
刚才的体力消耗过大，性器被慢慢地拔出，沙里贝尔也有些许疲劳，但仍然没有停止的意思。看着泽菲兰的精液和自己的混在了一起，抬眼望着泽菲兰脸上尚未退去的红色，以及慢慢从泽菲兰的后穴流出的白浊，沙里贝尔再次兴致大增，把泽菲兰拉起来推到自己平时打理仪表的梳妆镜前，左手从背后圈住泽菲兰的腰部，右手捏住泽菲兰的下巴抬正他的脸，令他瞩目着自己脸上那一抹显眼的潮红。  
“好好看看吧，总长，你现在的样子是有多诱人啊。”不等泽菲兰回答，沙里贝尔就保持着咬耳朵的姿态再次插入了刚刚已经被自己糟蹋得一塌糊涂的后穴，因为有些自己精液的润滑，沙里贝尔这次的动作加快了不少，泽菲兰也因此少了些许痛苦。但每次泽菲兰想回避镜子里的画面时，沙里贝尔的大手就伸过来强行扶正他的头，还在他耳边低语：“看啊，总长被我干得多舒服，总长就是这么淫荡的人哦。”说着还不忘笑了几声，开始低头亲吻泽菲兰的脖颈。  
泽菲兰已经完全开始主动接受着沙里贝尔对自己的玩弄，但羞耻心还是使他不敢直视着镜子里的自己，作为苍穹骑士团的总长，自己现在居然被自己的下属侵犯并且自己还恬不知耻的沉浸于此。想了想，泽菲兰的脸更烫了，拼命想要扭头不去直视镜子里淫乱不堪的画面，但脑袋总是会被沙里贝尔按住并且强制自己的视角回到镜中的映像，还在自己身边说着有的没的，泽菲兰真切地感受到自己快要哭出来了。  
沙里贝尔的动作在第二次射精中再次停下，之前一直紧紧控制住泽菲兰的手也放松了许多，看到自己的液体顺着泽菲兰白皙修长的大腿缓缓流下，还有泽菲兰浸着泪水大口换气的脸庞，充满了成就感。  
“还没有完哦。”一句话把已经到了极限还昏昏欲睡的泽菲兰拉回了现实，他再次被沙里贝尔推到了床上开始蹂躏，因为自己实在是很疲劳而且刚才在不断和自己的羞耻心抗争，泽菲兰累得失去了意识。  
“唔……这是……什么……”泽菲兰因为过于疲劳，意识朦胧着，显然并不能分辨自己的感觉。思维和意识都不清醒，眼睛也累的睁不开，只能通过自己身体的感触来获取信息。“啊……好……等一下……唔……”一阵从下半身传来的快感刺激着泽菲兰的意识，他分辨出这是什么，然后用力驱散困意睁开了眼睛。  
他看到了，披头散发的沙里贝尔正在为他口交的场景。  
“哟，总长醒啦？”沙里贝尔抬起头不忘调侃，舔了舔嘴唇上牵连的液体又继续埋头进行着自己的“工作”，泽菲兰想要拒绝，但下半身逐渐清晰的快感冲击着他现在仅剩不多的理智，很快，泽菲兰被这种感觉所支配，乖乖地缴械了。  
随着自己体液的再次喷射，泽菲兰最后的力气也被抽干，瘫软在床上一动不动，只有喘息还在证明他依然存活着，闭上眼睛就沉沉地睡着了。沙里贝尔把两个人胡闹的痕迹大概打理了个干净，拥泽菲兰入梦，并盖好了被子。


End file.
